


还记得那个声音（摘录）

by bdfy



Series: 《泡》短篇再录 (3400398 f/ht) [7]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 包含标题作品的一部分再录的短篇编辑。包括真名暴露、剧透、捏造。二部二章，之后的设定。玩具使用等，有一点特殊的游戏。13/9/538





	还记得那个声音（摘录）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [その声を覚えている](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500650) by 3400398. 



> 10345609  
> 3400398やつき  
> A5, 28P  
> R18  
> 2018年11月8日 23:20

“你只有放开我吗？这也是规定好的规则”

慢慢地睁开眼睛。残留在视野角落的蓝色。

微弱的振动。不是驾驶舱，而是作为自己的房间使用的工作室。想一个人呆着，回到这里后就睡着了。

（这是第二次了。）

好不容易才把他送到，就只有自己活下去。即使置身于不敌对的环境中，也只有他去世了。无论什么时候，被丢下走的是自己。

“如果就这样逝世的话……”

为了保护主人的行动。一步走错，就到了灵基破坏的地步。那个，和骑士的战斗。结果，一只手被顺利地拿走，用原初的规则身体运动不能取了,不过。

那样的话，就不会想起他了吧。已经忘记了吧。或者，能去他身边吗？

以为手够到了，却钻了过去。第二次见面的时候，明明已经被触摸到了。

"Professor... "

还，那个声音。展现身姿。什么都记得。

彷徨海洋，波罗的海安德鲁斯。面向那个地方的阴影界面。在白色的大地上奔跑。

经过一个异闻带，在整理各处发生的事情中，幸亏是白天的时间段，福尔摩斯离开了司令室。达芬奇也在。操纵交给穆尼尔就可以了。

计算机，敲门的声音。打开门走进来的是一位少女。

“啊，是你啊”

“福尔摩斯，我有东西要还给你。虽然在修复你的瓶子里留下了东西”

福尔摩斯坐在椅子前。把小瓶放在桌子上。瓶子里是蓝色的蝴蝶。我睁开了眼睛。

「教授！」

看到她明显改变了表情，少女达芬奇缩紧了肩膀。我知道，一提到他，他脸色就会改变，反应也会改变。

「这样啊。用他的魔力编织的东西。你猜得出他在哪里。不对吗？

福尔摩斯的表情被质问的声音暗淡地沉下去了。就连这只蝴蝶的存在，福尔摩斯都没有注意到。也许有他在。

头脑清晰，本该是天才的侦探沉默的样子，少女转过身去。

“那个，我把它交给你了。怎么办就交给你了”

走出房间的她没有停下来，只是望着在瓶子里飘舞的蓝色蝴蝶。他的魔力成形的东西。

“詹姆斯・莫利亚蒂……”

如果能再见到他的话。如果可以触摸。如果能听到那个声音。

碰瓶子。手指像抚摸蝴蝶一样抚摸着玻璃的表面。紧接着，被浮游感袭击，放下意识。

突然意识清醒。睁开眼睛，发现那是个很熟悉的房间。

（这里是他的……）

正在调查莫里亚蒂的事时，偷偷潜入了他家的一室。这是作为办公室使用的房间。像数学教授那样，放置着这样的参考书，放置着有关数学的资料。

虽然偷偷潜入，但没有任何证据证明他是犯人。只能表示仅仅是数学教授。但是，作为教授，从不相称的日常用品和绘画，用某种方法得到钱的事清楚地做着。

“欢迎来到夏洛克·福尔摩斯。虽然这么说，但这只是你的梦而已”

回顾背后传来的声音。站在门前，是servant的外表的moriatty的身姿。与那个时候不同的话，服装和缠绕的空气就能明白。

“是啊。我和你的初次见面，是你不小心访问了我的房间的时候”

在福尔摩斯的房间里，他伸手劝告。那是最初。

一只蓝色的蝴蝶飞舞着，停留在伸出的莫里亚蒂的指尖。呼的一口气，蝴蝶的身影在空气中溶化消失。

“这里是一种固有结界。是我不招呼，就不能到达的地方。嘛，因为我已经回到座位上了。虽然只是表面上的话”

通过福尔摩斯的旁边，以胳膊肘击办公桌的形式坐在椅子上。

“你拥有即使没有主人也能动的技能。只要有魔力”

是Archer的类属性的一种。即使没有和老板的合同，在某种程度上也能自由行动。如果不是这样的话，就无法让人看到回到座位上的灵基已经消失了吧。因为现在与卡地亚的master，藤丸立香的契约中断了。

“怎么样。放开我，再次品尝到的绝望的味道”

嘴角上扬。莫利亚蒂掌握着。到现在，发生了什么？这一切。

「啊。你给我的谜团要好多倍。但是，你也体会到了你了解正义伙伴时那种感觉吧”

在异闻带的破火山口的存在，只是恶，以外。因为这个异闻带，原本应该被修剪的世界，为了使之修剪，消灭而行动。把这个假定是自己的正义，是正确的事移动着,不过，一步，离开karudearu，那个不通过。

哼，一声呜咽地笑。以表现作为纯粹的恶的存在的表情。

“那很好。善染恶。你掉到这边来倒是方便，但你和我是不可能的事。因为你是善的，所以我作为恶存在着。因为是为你准备的坏人角色”

“……詹姆斯”

隔着桌子站着，伸出手。他不会逃跑。没有抵抗。即使触摸了脸颊，也没有任何反应。

“三次，我必须放开你吗？”

第一次，在莱因巴赫的瀑布。第二次，在卡地亚默默地消失在福尔摩斯。

眯起眼睛，将自己的手放在触摸脸颊的手上。

“如果你能忘记我，那太好了……”

这样宣告的声音，总觉得有些悲伤。简直就像莫利亚蒂也不能忘记福尔摩斯一样。

“那是不可能的事。你不这么想吗？”

靠近脸，只碰一个吻

那个声音、身姿、一切，都无法忘记。没有的话就做不到。互相之间，不可能做到的。

“是啊。所以我在这里”

一边浮起自嘲的笑容，一边离开座位。离开桌子，拿起福尔摩斯的手。牵着手走出办公室。福尔摩斯的表情自然而然地放松了步行的moriaty。因为他知道他打算怎么办。

被带到的是卧室。如果关上门，深深地呼出呼吸，莫利亚蒂的表情变化。

“夏洛克……”

被转向的蓝色瞳孔。表情很幼稚。他不会混杂在那里作为纯粹的邪恶。

“我也一直……”

我想这样做

抱紧那个身体，亲吻。不仅仅是触摸的可爱的东西，伸出舌头，使之缠绕的深的东西。

“嗯……啊”

将舌头缠绕在一起，接触粘膜，咽下混合在一起的唾液。也不在意湿润的声音回响，品味着久违的触感。我静静地感到身体发烧了。

“……呼、唔、啊……嗯”

不停地贪图口腔，越过衣服抚摸臀部，用手指戳破裂的深处。

“……哎、哎、啊、哼”

舌尖离开，用湿润的眼睛仰望的moriaty。

「嫌？」

福尔摩斯知道他讨厌什么，但还是想让他说。我想问你。想要性方面的快乐，甜美的声音。

“那个，好好摸摸，好想要。”

几乎听不见的声音。连耳朵都染红了的脸。

“嗯”

明明是年长的，却觉得这样不习惯的地方很可爱，轻轻地抱起身体，放到了床上。脱衣服的手，莫利亚蒂移开脸。

“詹姆斯，你不会碰我吗？”

委婉地说，把衣服脱下来吧。互相脱下对方的衣服，晒到裸体后倒在床单上。

“啊”

重叠的肉体。中心和中心接触，发出了短的声音。

“慢慢来，下次再做吧。”

隔了数个月的感触。体温。声音和表情。抑制不住被欲望支配。

对福尔摩斯的话，kuri，moriatty点头，亲自立膝，张开脚。挪动身体，在他暴露了的秘部里(上)缠绕了自己的唾液的手指使之爬行。完全侵入尾孔。

“嗯”

如果是本来，这样的使用方法不做的器官。想想没有接触的时间，还是慎重地习惯比较好吧。紧紧缠绕的内膜。伸出手指，展开。

“嗯……哈、呜、っろく、よい、から……啊”

两根手指。在变得能毫不费力地拔出的时候，焦急地张开了口。

“詹姆斯？”

“疼，没关系。快点，因为你……”

急促的话。他催促着前方，咽了口水，拔掉了手指。被那样说，没有不欲望的人吧。不能说是习惯了的后孔对自己的欲望，一口气贯穿到深处。

“太好了！”

推开狭窄的肉筒，前进的热块。因为体积和热度，发出了悲鸣的声音。浮起的背影。双手紧紧抓住床单。

“……没关系吗？”

紧紧地勒紧眉毛，一边吐气，一边问道。因为不是为了给予痛苦的行为。

福尔摩斯的问题时，突然笑了出来。也有停止动作的情况，从抓住床单的手中放松力量。轻抚着肚子的手。

“这里有欢乐的地方……”

抓住了

天真无邪，幼稚的笑容。既是获得幸福感的表情，又妖艳，福尔摩斯也呼吸。一溜烟地从背脊上跑过去。

“啊，你真的……”

吸引我不离开

不仅是莫利亚蒂制造出来的谜团，可以说他自己也被迷住了。像是要他似的，开始用腰来放手。

睁开眼睛。好像趴在桌子上睡着了。放着的小瓶。里面什么都没有。我不知道那个瓶子里装了什么。

（怎么回事……？）

确实，这个瓶子是在睡着之前从达芬奇交给我的。当时的对话，我记不清楚。连本该做的梦，都弄不清楚。

“对了，教授……”

把只剩下一点点的感觉挪到手边。莫利亚蒂的魔力的残渣。

无法忘记的声音。表情，表情。展现身姿。

明明应该触摸到的

“你只有放开我吗？这也是规定好的规则”

一个非常重要的例子

发出了无法言喻的声音。就这样冲动地叫着。

那个声音跑进来的是，达·芬奇。

“福尔摩斯，到底是什么……”

部屋に飛び込んで、涙を流しながら笑うホームズの姿を目にした。頭を押さえ、泣きながら、それでも口元は笑っていた。それと、空になった瓶。

“……福尔摩斯”

达芬奇猜想。和他之间发生了什么事情。

「まったく、最悪な気分だ。いっそ、霊核を破壊したいぐらいに」

自灭冲动。面对想死的青年，少女浮现出不耐烦的表情。

“你能解释一下是怎么回事吗？”

打算变得自暴自弃的侦探。很明显那个原因是反派角色。但是，达芬奇决定让他说。因为从横幅来看，只有福尔摩斯沉睡的记录。

涙を拭い、落ち着かせるように深呼吸をし、少女と向き合う。

“很简单。我记得他的那个声音。什么都记得。正因为如此，他通过使者蝴蝶，将我招入其中。然后，和他相爱，回到现实的时候，我心中缺少了一部分关于他的事情。我忘了。把他放手了”

一边笑一边说的福尔摩斯。嘲笑自己。

要するに覚えているから、夢の中だとしてもモリアーティとの逢瀬がある。だが、それと引き換えに、今までの記憶が削られていく。記憶にあるモリアーティの存在が消えていくということ。

“你打算接受那个吗？”

一直执着的存在。应该说是表里一致的存在。有同样的头脑，有想法，因为善和恶，共同存在的事不能实现的二人。

“因为被教授制作的蜘蛛网缠住了。我一个人无能为力。但是……”

有办法。取回了冷静的翡翠的瞳孔面向少女。

「うん。こちらとしても、教授の戦力は欲しい。それに、君には制約がある。裁定者として、存在しているがために、ね」

拿起放在桌子上的瓶子，朝门的方向走。

“啊，对了。你证明他吧？”

「啊。不会麻烦老板的。这是我和他的问题”

“明白了”

少女走出房间，室内静寂到来。

（我不会忘记你。不伪装。我不会放弃。所以……）

即使是被蜘蛛捕食的蝴蝶，也要挣扎着逃跑。即使只有自己不能逃脱，只要一点点的帮助，也能逃脱。

“詹姆斯，我不会放开你”

我强烈地向自己发誓

在还残留着气味和温暖的床单上。抱着枕头，咬紧嘴唇。

“我对你……”

爱上了不可爱的存在。虽然知道不能有这样的感情，但还是停不下来。因为没有放弃那份感情，所以变成这样。

“我无法忘记你。所以，请你忘记我。夏洛克”

那个声音，脸，身姿，甚至是触感。分享的体温，一切的一切。

那样的话，就能从这个结界解放出来吧。这个世界会崩溃吧。原来作为宿敌的存在方式，只是邂逅而已。

渐渐忘却。逐渐欠缺。尽管如此，作为重要的东西，只要还残留，就会被破坏。这是自己招来的事。

最后的第七发夺走了重要的存在，陷入了绝望。

在魔力竭尽的瞬间，取入了的幻灵的能力招来破灭。像那时一样。

这是因为拒绝回到座位上的结果。没能忘记。因为不能放手，所以打算发生。

邀请他，遇见他，是自己心中也失去了什么。一个，确实感到有关福尔摩斯的什么缺少了的事。就是因为这个吧。痛苦得泪流不止。

（你要继续活下去。死的只有我。那样就可以）

再放手吧。把这种感情全部舍弃，忘记吧。

闭上眼睛。只有现在，把身体交给他留下的东西吧。


End file.
